When Worlds Collide
by ilikadachocolate
Summary: When Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu wake up in Atmos surrounded by strangers their only thought is getting back to their world. However the natives want to learn more about their world and way of life. Will Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu ever see home again?


A/N: I've had this on my computer for a while now but haven't uploaded it because of my uncertainty. This is written for Forinsyther, thanks again for the present :D I hope you all enjoy :D

* * *

A trainer rolled over in the grass, ignoring the sounds around him. He swatted at the little paws pushing at his face, yet the paws were persistent, this time a tail joined.

"Pikachu, knock it off." Pikachu took a step back from his trainer to take in his surroundings. It was dark but that didn't stop the Pokémon from clearly seeing a giant masculine frame with metal over his fists and the head of a rhino. Yet his eyes were grey and gentle, he didn't look like he would even hurt a Caterpie. Turning his head his eyes skimmed over three humans to meet the eyes of a green skinned creature, his yellow eyes were looking down at the little mouse Pokémon like he was a disease. The creatures hair black and fell around his face lazily, yet it was the pointy ears and feet of the creature that really confused Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu whimpered, even a well trained Pokémon can get scared especially if it's a bunch of odd creatures that you know nothing about. What could they do to him? And could he fight back or didn't electricity affect them? Suddenly one of the humans knelt down in front of him looking over the small yellow mouse Pokémon with red checks and a lightning bolt shaped tail. It was that moment Pikachu started paying any attention to humans. This one had a mop of red hair that was swept forward. Pale skin allowed his emerald eyes stand out, and like the rhino and the green creature he wore what appeared to be a bunch of patches sewn together. Pikachu's ears lifted when he noticed the amount of metal the boy was wearing. If there was one thing Pikachu learnt from being captured by Team Rocket all these years it's that raw metal somehow made his attacks stronger.

"Hey there," Pikachu took another step back as a little blue creature jumped onto the boys shoulder. He had the same yellow eyes as the green creature, except the blue creature was a lot smaller and he had fur instead of skin. Like the boy the green creature was covered in sewn patches, it actually seemed to be the same for all of them.

"Rawk?" Pikachu tilted his head to the side, this creature certainly wasn't a Pokémon.

The sleeping trainer opened his eyes slowly, it wasn't normal for Pikachu to stop trying to wake him up after a few words.

"Pikachu?" The trainer rolled onto his back, letting his auburn eyes focus on the trees overhead. It was still dark, or was it just all the trees, after all Pokémon are very in touch with nature.

"Hello?" The trainer sat up suddenly hoping it was a fellow trainer looking for a battle. His excitement was quickly extinguished, he didn't seem like the trainer type, unless that creature on his shoulder was some rare Pokémon. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself.

"Guys, Wake up!" He called out, desperate to get some back up. One of the bodies on his left was quick to stir. The redhead was the first to wake up.

"Ash, you better have a good reason for waking me up!" Ash couldn't speak he simply nodded as he continued to stare at the strangers. The red head finished clearing her eyes of sleep than looked over at Ash.

_Typical Ash, should've known he'd just space out._ His black hair suited his darker skin. A plain black shirt was covered by a deep blue jacket with a gold trim and white collar that always stood up. His faded jeans just covered his ankles. At the moment his normal red and white cap with the Pokémon league symbol on it was set to the side, it still confused the red head how a simple 'L' was passed off as a league symbol but it worked. After a few more moments of waiting for a response she reached the end of her patience.

"Ash?" He grabbed the red head's jaw and moved her head so she was looking directly at a bunch of strangers. "Ash?" This time the red heads voice came out as a whisper.

"Yeah Misty." The young trainer whispered back without averting his gaze. Part of the reason was he didn't want to be met by Misty angry turquoise eyes with shoulder length blazing red hair framing her pale face. Ash knew exactly what she was wearing, the normal yellow tank top cut off at her midriff. Short blue jeans that were held up by red suspenders that skimmed over her shoulders. He heard a hair tie snapping and Knew Misty was trying to tie up her signature side ponytail.

"Who are these people?" Misty gave up her hair tie as she edged closer to Ash, hoping to gain some form of comfort from the young trainer.

"Aerrow," both trainers jumped as the stranger with red hair spoke. "My names Aerrow, and this is my buddy, Radarr." The two trainers looked at the blue creature on the boys shoulder.

_Where were these people from?_ Is the only thing that echoed through their minds as they saw Radarr, he certainly didn't look familiar.

"I-I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town." His worse prompted a girl from behind Aerrow step forward.

"Don't you mean Terra Pallet?" Aerrow shook his head slightly knowing this wasn't going to end well if the stranger pushed his point. Aerrow could already picture her topaz eyes blazing with challenge. Her dark hair has held by an orange head band and stood up like normal. Aerrow couldn't physically see her in this light due to her dark skin but could picture her stance perfectly, dainty yet a hint of challenge.

"No, Pallet _Town_." The girl stepped back quickly, convinced that the others were crazy.

"Aerrow, I don't think we should be anywhere near these people." Suddenly a blur of green orange and brown jumped in front of the girl, kneeling at her feet.

"Don't worry my dear. We are not to be feared. We are merely humble travellers." The man looked up his eyes were focused on hers. His body tensing as a glowing blue blade was held at his neck. Slowly he backed away to be greeted by the angry green eyes of Aerrow, which were now tinted by a soft blue.

"Don't you _ever_ try touching Piper again." The man nodded quickly before standing. Using the light Aerrow quickly inspected the man's face, dark skin and dark spiked hair. Even with the little light his sword provided he could see a bright orange shirt dulled by a green vest with multiple pockets. Aerrow looked back at the man's face, his eyes confused Aerrow. Why were they just little slits?

"Sorry about Brock, he always does this."Aerrow looked over at Ash, their gaze held for a moment, even in the darkness. Something in Ash's voice convinced Aerrow that Brock meant no harm so he de-activated his weapons, quickly placing them back behind his shoulders.

"That's fine," Aerrow mumbled. He didn't bother moving his gaze when a ship flew just above the tree line. Everyone jumped as light broke through the trees giving everyone enough time to get a decent look at the other party.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Ash mumbled as he looked down at Pikachu, so this is why Pikachu wanted him up. Ash jumped as Aerrow jumped back confused, it seemed Ash had the wrong story.

"I think it's you that's not from around here." Piper said breaking the awkward silence, she nodded toward the trio determined to learn more about these other beings. She was meant with silence, the air was filled with tension and confusion. Piper shook her head knowing it was her that would have to explain it. "Yep, you're in the world of Atmos, you know the one that has one thousand mountain top king-"

"Technically nine hundred and ninety nine." Piper turned around and glared at a blonde boy with his hair held back by glue, he had sapphire eyes and a healthy complexion. "C'mon Piper, you know it's true. After all we took down Polaris Pointe." Piper huffed in frustration before turning her attention back to the foreigners.

"Ok, fine. Finn's right, we did take down _one _Terra." Piper fumed as she could already see Finn's grin, mocking her in his annoying way. "Anyway, back to the point." Piper paused for a moment letting herself take a deep breath. "For as long as history can remember Cyclonia ruled the entire Atmos, with an iron fist to. Eventually the subjects of the other Terra's got sick of their ill treatment and started to rise up against Cyclonia. That was the beginning of Sky Knight's and their squadrons, they all protected their own Terra from Cyclonia's wrath. Except for one squadron, the Storm Hawks. They defended the entire Atmos. The Storm Hawks wanted to end Cyclonia's rein indefiantly so they planned a huge scale attack. Everything was going well until the leader of the Storm Hawks, Lightning Strike was-"

"Piper!" She quickly stopped and turned to where Aerrow was standing. "I think you better slow down, these people know nothing about Atmos." Piper looked in the direction of the trio as guilt set in, the guilt was quickly erased by Aerrow's reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Just start with the basics." Piper nodded, she knew she could get carried away.

"Okay, let's see. We use crystals for energy, fuel for vehicles and weapons. We live in a giant airship we call the Condor and use our skimmers and my heliscooter as a more efficient form of transportation, at times. Piper paused hoping they would understand. After a short silence Piper started to panic.

"So you mentioned Cyclonians earlier, what do they look like?" Piper was grateful for Ash's question she didn't bother to hide her excitement.

"Oh trust me, you'll know Cyclonians when you see them." Ash nodded not wanting to ask too many question about this strange land. Aerrow could sense their confusion and sent them a sympathetic glance.

"Don't worry, you'll learn." Ash jumped at Aerrow's words, questions were hammering at his head.

"Hang on! How do you know were in Atmos and not the world of Pokémon?" Ash looked over at Misty, thankful for her speaking up before him. All natives looked over at Aerrow which caused him to put his head in his hand. Being a leader, always fun.

"Well have you seen any other Pokémon, and what about where you fell asleep did it look like this?" The three trainers looked at each other sighing.

"No." They said at the same time. Aerrow nodded and walked over to the trio.

"So what are you?" Ash looked up at Aerrow as if he was a Dragonite with three heads.

"Were Pokémon trainers. What are you?" Aerrow laughed, he knew he should've expected it.

"I'm a Sky Knight and this is my squadron, were the Storm Hawks." Brock froze at the name, he knew that name, it was the one Piper mentioned earlier.

"Really I thought the Storm Hawks leader had a different name." Aerrow froze himself remembering Piper's speech earlier. He really didn't like explaining things.

"I'm the final descendent of the original leader of the Storm Hawks, he was my farther, killed by someone who was meant to be his friend." Regret fell on the three trainers as they heard Aerrow's voice change.

* * *

A/n: I decided I'd better cut it off here otherwise it would get too big. Hope you liked it. If you have any criticism please leave a review or leave a review if you really liked it.


End file.
